1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to heating, cooling and ventilating systems for buildings and in particular to a novel air preconditioner system which can be used for example with superinsulated tight homes to remove excess moisture in the winter and to bring fresh air in all year round at the desired temperature. The present invention is not intended to replace the house central heating system, however, it can be used to supply combustion air for the furnace. It can also be used to provide a slight positive pressure on the inside of the house and thus reduce air infiltration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The energy crisis has resulted in many new materials being used in house constructions and house furnishings which contain chemicals that although cheap and serviceable give off gaseous products that pose threats to the eyes, nose, throat and lungs. Also, certain radioactive gases such as radon is continually escaping from ground that is rich in granite or other uranium-bearing minerals and these substances can accumulate within houses and result in danger to personnel. Also, the recent trend has been to make houses very air-tight as by lining them with vapor barriers such as with polyethylene film and such vapor barriers which have been installed in many homes in North America are very effective in stopping infiltration and greatly reducing heat losses. The use of such barriers is the main technique of obtaining superinsulated houses but the undesirable effects are that the indoor concentrations of polluting gases, moistures and smells become very objectionable and even dangerous.